


Writing drabbles I need to remember because my memory is awful

by Starry_Whiskey



Category: Me - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Whiskey/pseuds/Starry_Whiskey





	1. Chapter 1

Shinsou has an ED and he was triggered and is in recovery and all he can stomach is apple sauce and Kaminari is there to support him endlessly

For lunch all he can handle is half a cup of grapes

He sits staring at food for 30 minutes before actually eating it


	2. Chapter 2

"I know what people like and what they don't like. They like you and they don't like me. So just leave, it'll save your reputation."


	3. Chapter 3

Shinsou makes Bakugou do something (idk maybe smut? Confess? Do an embarrassing dare?) and he kinda has a breakdown because of it and his partner(s?) are there to help


	4. Chapter 4

Crying and falling asleep cuddling

ALSO 

being sad or depressed and facing away from partner in bed, but suddenly B starts talking or A starts crying or B watches TV and A quickly grabs their waist and cries


	5. Chapter 5

A is abusive to B and C finds out and C and D help B escape than BCD fall in love


	6. Chapter 6

Moving away? Or long distant meeting each other? Or last goodbye? Possibly after graduating?


	7. Chapter 7

A refuses to smile. No one knows why. People have tried to figure out why but nothing worked. Until B came. They befriended A and helped them open up. 

"I've noticed you never smile, and when you do, you cover it or hide it or force it down. Why is that?"

"When I came out as trans, my friend told me I have a feminine smile and wouldn't pass if I smiled. So I didn't. And so far I've passed pretty well."


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm gonna come over for sushi night okay?" 

"No leave us alone for a night haha"

On Friday "sushi night" person A doesn't show up and person B is sent by their group to check up on them after a few phone calls. They get there and find person A bleeding out after cutting themselves or smth


	9. Chapter 9

Balugou is starved when he is kidnapped by villains and hordes food and is protective of food whenever he can get it


	10. are you real

i grab his wrist when he puts it to my cheek.   
"Are you real?" I ask, tears rolling down my cheeks. My body shook as i askrd the question over and over. I didnt know what was real and fake. /He/ told me what was real or not. /He/ made me believe everything was fake, that hate was love, and warmth was cold.   
"Im real" he said, wrapping his arms around me. I shook more, sobbing and grabbing onto him as if i let go i would sink aeay, drowning omce more.   
"Im real" He whispered as he pet me hair, rockinh me gently. I cried harder. I dont know if this is real or not, but im fine with believing it is.


End file.
